


It's Complicated

by OrangeSquidy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, More relationships soon, more characters soon, swearing(duh)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSquidy/pseuds/OrangeSquidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and John have been dating for five years now, John has been acting suspicious and Rose thinks he's hiding something from her, but she can't really say anything she's hiding a huge secret herself.<br/>---<br/>I literally made this up when I was bored in class one day, please feel free to share your thoughts or opinions on how I could improve. 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

Your name is ROSE LALONDE, you are going to be a 2rd year in HIGH SCHOOL after summer break and you are currently chatting with your boyfriend, JOHN EGBERT, the two of you have been together for FIVE YEARS but lately he’s seemed distant, uncomfortable around you and a lot more spacey than usual. At first you thought it was just your imagination, and maybe a little wishful thinking, but now you are sure of it. You figure it’s only a matter of time before he breaks up with you. Though this is John we’re talking about, and knowing him he is going to take his precious time beating the metaphorical bush to a leafy pulp in order to avoid hurting your feelings. He truly is a sweet boy.You are also hoping he mans up and breaks it off first before you have to do it, during your relationship with John you have discovered that you are in fact, as your bother might say, HELLA LEZBO. You have a girlfriend,Kanaya Maryam, who you have been dating for a THREE MONTHS now.  
You’re broken out of you trance by the pinging of your computer, it seems Kanaya is trying to reach you. You sigh and click her flashing icon, knowing how this conversation is most likely going to go.  


\--grimAuxiliatrix[GA] has begun trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at 15:19--

GA: Hello Rose I Hope I Am Not Bothering You But Do You Think It Possible You Could Come Over  


TT: No, you’re fine Kanaya, but I just agreed to go to the movies with John. I’m sorry.  


GA: You Made A Promise To John First It’s Fine Rose  


GA: But I Wish You Would Just Come out and say it  


GA: I Dont Want To Have To Keep Going Behind John’s Back Like This  


TT: I know, I just don’t want to hurt him, we’ve been together for years now  


GA: But You Are Hurting Him More By Staying Dont You Think He Will Appreciate It More If You Are Just Honest  


TT: I know, Kanaya! It’s just not that easy, I’m trying to think of a way to break the news to him and still be friends afterwards.  


GA: I Know This Is Hard For You Rose  


GA: But Do Remember That John Could Not Hate Anything Or Anyone Especially You  


GA: I Love You Rose But I Do Not Want To Get In Between You And John 

GA: I Am Not Going To Leave You But I Do Urge You To Hurry 

GA: If You Wait Any Longer It Could End Horribly No Matter What You Do 

TT: You’re probably right.  


TT: I have to go now, Kanaya. See you tomorrow?  


GA: I Will Be Waiting For You  


\--tentacleTherapist [TT] has ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 15: 30--  
You should really stop making Kanaya wait like this, it's not like you don't love her, so why can't you just come out and say it to him. Maybe if you had done this sooner instead of waiting and sitting in the issue for so long, you decide to think about all of this later. Pushing away from your desk you sigh and run a hand through the short blonde strands of hair. You sigh and head for the bathroom down the hall, after all being late for your date isn't going to solve the problem, though it doesn't help it either. Slipping on your usual black mary janes on the way out the door you sneak past your mother, who is partaking in her mid-afternoon drinking in the hallway, and fix your make-up and hair in the bathroom, John is probably waiting for you. You never understood why your mother thought it practical to have a house built in the middle of the woods and so far away from civilization, now because of this you have to make the long trek down your driveway to meet John.  
As predicted John is leaning against his car playing on his phone, his hair is messy as always but it's mostly hidden under a gray beanie, you think it suits him. You clear your throat a bit to catch his attention, he looks at you and shoves his phone back into his pocket. He smile and kisses your cheek “Hey Rose, ready to go?” he asked.  
“I wouldn’t have walked the whole way down if I wasn’t.” you say. John’s smile falters a bit and his cheeks flush pink mumbling ‘oh yeah’ in response as he opens the door for you.  


It's dark when you and John exit the theater, the ride home is spend discussing our opinions of the movie, John thinks it's a flawless master piece and you try to poke holes in his argument. All in all the day was nice but you couldn't stop thinking about how much better it would be with Kanaya instead, at one point you almost said it but chickened out. Once home John kisses you and drops you in front of the gate, and you walk up the long path leading to your house. By the time you reach the front door you are both mentally and physically exhausted, you are ready to go to bed. Your mother is, unfortunately, waiting for you in the living room when you arrive, she is sitting in her Lazy boy recliner holding Furrigalish, the cat she found about a year ago, resembling a cliche evil villain. The glass in her hand is almost empty, this should be a short chat you think. You’re just standing in the doorway,like an idiot, waiting for her to say something. Furrig’s meow breaks the silence as he hops off your mother’s lap.  
“Rose.” she says, her voice is slightly slurred from drinking. You wish she would just get on with it, you’d rather deal with a demon dog than your mother right now.  
“Mother.” you reply calmly “How are you?”  
“I’m fu-fine.” she slurred, you resist the urge to roll you eyes “ how was your date with Joan, sorry John?” she corrects.  
I went well, we went to the movies together, he had free tickets.”  
“And what about you,your gilfriend, girlfro- Kanaya.” she asks, you flinch, you don’t want to talk about that right now especially not with her. You try to think of a way to distract her from the topic only to come up short, looks like you’ll be delving into this now.  
“She’s fine.” you answer, suddenly fascinated by the wizard statue by the stairs.  
Your mother gives you a look “You know you have to break up with one of then, them.” you nod “How long?”  
“...5 years with John, and a couple months with Kanaya.  
She hums, downing the last of her wine, stands and walks into the kitchen most likely getting another drink. You take this as your opprotunity to escape up the stairs, you almost slam your room door shut in your rush, the various poster and drawings tacked to the wall lift and float back into place. Your computer is pinging, looking over you see that Dave has decided to pester you. You thank the horrorterrors in the furthest ring for this distration.  
\--turntechGodhead[TG] has begun pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 15:19--  


TG: sup lalonde  


TG: hows it going  


TG: i got your package and seriously we need to take away you knitting needles  


TG: like what do i even need another sweater for im in the hottest state in the country  


TG: but bro said i had to say thanks anyway so thanks for the sweater that im never going to use  


TG: What I meant to say is that I am very thankful fro the loely seewewter sdgksdbgka;fr  


TG: bro has my keyboshsfbkjla ahhhhhhhhhhhasfdstop pprg  


TG: I, David E. Strider, am the stupidest and most uncool collsdddffdddfffddddddddd UIFB3324H4GTKJBRO E SDDTTOPq!!!11!  


TT: I see you are having fun.  


TG: lalondsaweeeee BRO  


TG: Sup mini-rox how’s it hangin’  


TG: Your mom said you got a boyfriend sop hhhooqdqhwer’gbhgwudhbuv  


Your mother is such a blabber-mouth sometimes.  


TT: If you were asking about John then yes I did get a boyfriend, we’ve been together for five years now.  


TG: COIIOOOL WDWWnsdbfllsdegfg356er211 DAVEWEIOBROO SEDLwslel  


TT: I feel bad for the poor keyboard that has to endure all of this harsh treatment. How about Bro and I continue this conversation later and David can willingly thank me for the beautiful sweater I worked so hard on?  


TG: That works for me, see you Rosie.  


TG: thanks rose for the sweater and making bro fuck off  


TT: It wasn't a problem Dave, through I still do not understand your disdain for him.  


TG: nah its just that he was snooping through my shit  


TG: but anyway is it true  


TG: what unlucky gent had the displeasure of snatching you out of the water  


TT: David,are you implying that I am anything other than a pure delight?  


TG of course not i just thought you we're like hella gayz but I guess i was wrong  


TG: like legit thought i had you there

TT Well you are right, I am in fact “hella gayz”  


TG did mom just assume wrong or is there new juicy gossip  


TG: come on rosie spill brighten my otherwise dull and boring day with drama so huge that not even fucking days of our lives can fill  


TG: dont tell me let me guess  


TG: you and your bf hooked up and everything was great until oh no john is hit by a car and is in a coma and in a fit of despair you went to you hot brazilian bestie that led to a hot night of lezbo passion  


TG: but then the doctors call and said john woke up but you didnt want to leave your new gf so you hid it from him only to find out hes been cheating on you with some bitch and i then later have to beat the shit out of him  


TG: cause yknow brotherly duties and all  


TG: but instead we fall in love but im already dating someone and john and i are left angsting and pining for each others dongs but to make matters worse he invited to your and your gfs gay wedding were me and him hook finally up  


TG: or at least something to that effect  


TT: Are you done yet  


TG: hell no but if i dont shut up you wont tell me about your clusterfuck love life  


TT: I would, indeed, call my love life a clusterfuck.  


TG: sounds like some candybar  


TG: dark chocolate clusterfucks made with nuts nougat and caramel with crunchy center  


TT: Yes, that is exactly how I’d explain the situation at hand  


TG: sorry but lay it on me sis what seems to be the broblem  


TT: I have a boyfriend named John and we’ve been dating since middle school, in about eighth grade I figured out I lean more towards the female persuasion. And during the summer I meet this wonderful girl named Kanaya and we hit it off.  


TG: and then she found out about john  


TT: Precisely

TG: here we are two years later and your still dating john  


TT: Yeah, that pretty much sums up the situation.  


TG: shit rosie you fucked up  


TT: Thank you Dave, but could you perhaps help me instead of emphasizing how bad I screwed up?  


TG: well i dont know what to tell you i dont know the guy  


TT: John is the type of person who looks for the good in people, he can find the nicest quality in the worst of people. He has a habit to joke around and play pranks, many of them I’ve been on the receiving end of, but they are all very harmless. I’m sure John couldn’t take it if he knew he was the cause of someone else’s pain.  


TG: doesnt sound like your type  


TT: Obviously.  


TG: but even if he was a chick hed be too nice  


TT: He can be snarky and sarcastic when he wants to be, it was quite shocking when we first met. Is that enough information for you david?  


TG: first dont call me david  


TG: second if this john dude is so sunny-side up then i highly doubt hed hate you for this  


TG: sure he will be upset but thats understandable but i get the feeling that hell forgive you eventually  


TT: Well that relieves some of my worries,but when exactly should I break the news.  


TG: id say the next time you see him in person or invite him over like next week  


TT: Why next week?  


TG: so i can see what type of drama could happen to you in a week  


TT: Other than that last statement that was very... helpful, Dave. I have to admit I didn’t think you’d take my dilemma seriously, I have been proven wrong.  


TT: To be completely honest here I assumed you’d focus more on making jokes than giving me advice. I seem to have underestimated you.  


TG: hmph im wounded lalonde how could you think such a thing  


TT: I have no idea, I mean it’s not like you have a history of joking around and not taking things serious.  


TG: exactly and here you are accusing me  


TT: I’m so sorry, is there any way I could make it up to you Dave?  


TG: well you could tell me the juicy details about you and your girlfriend  


TT: Maybe tomorrow Dave, it's getting late.  


Logging off of pesterchum and climb into bed, you're too tired to remove the make-up painting your face you will just be sure to wash your pillow case in the morning. You drift off to sleep and dream of the horrorterrors that typically haunt your dreams.  
Your name is ROSE LALONDE you are a 2nd year in HIGH SCHOOL and you are balls-deep in a CLUSTERFUCK of a situation.

**Author's Note:**

> First Homestuck fan fiction sorry if it sucked...um Comment if you want to see more I guess! Sorry it's so pesterlog heavy.


End file.
